


falling deeper

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali finds herself falling deeper and deeper for her emissary's apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling deeper

The first time Kali had met their emissary's apprentice, it had felt like her world was sent just a bit off kilter. The girl was in her late teens, and had a sweet air about her. It contrasted with the general dark in her appearance. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothes. It drew the wolf to her, that darkness.

At first, she would watch from afar as her emissary and the apprentice—Julia was the apprentice's name, she soon learned—set up wards around the pack's property. Soon, she was joining the two of them as they made their rounds, just listening to the idle conversation between the two. It progressed into just Kali and Julia making the rounds of the wards. That shifted to them having lunch together, to late night rendezvous's and before Kali knew what happened, her and Julia were sharing a bed whenever possible.

She learned much of and from Julia in their time spent together, and each secret that Julia shared with her made her fall just a little bit more. She'd never felt love before, but somehow she knew this woman was going to be her mate. She would see to it. Could a wolf take an emissary as a mate? She would have to find out. For now, she just watched the nuances in Julia's face as she talked animatedly about the most recent thing she was learning, falling deeper into her orbit with each passing second.


End file.
